The First Day Of The Rest Of My Life
by oatniel
Summary: A collection of 'First Day' drabbles about the forgotten characters of Professor Layton... Not for people who can't take randomness - It's gonna get weird! R&R! :
1. Prologue!

**Some characters are seriously underused in both Professor Layton games, so I think it'd be fair if they got their own little stories published here. So - (Deep Breath!) Ramon, Simon, Dahlia, Matthew, Don Poalo, (All gasp!) Pavel, Claudia, Beatrice, Sammy, Felix, The Hamster, Chester and Tom: It's your 'time to shine!'**

**MESSAGE TO READERS:**

_This story is probably totally unaccurate and the author takes_

_responsibility for any offence caused to any characters mentioned._

_Oh - If you know of any poor little underused characters who I have _

_so selfishly missed out, please tell me...._

_:)_

_All my love,_

_BetsyFriday...._

_Huzzah_

**Please enjoy....**


	2. Purple Lipstick: Ramon!

**Right - It has so unfortunatley come to my attention that Ramon is ever-so-slightly camp, (He's even more gay than if Gok Wan were to sing YMCA at a bar in Barbados with a sparkly mic in one hand and an Appletini in the other, whilst wearing diamante Zebra print shades) So I'd quite like to elaborate on that point in this story...**

**Ramon's Story - Purple Lipstick...**

"Yoo hooooo! I'm Ramon! Nice to see we got visitor's to old Reinhold Manor! I'm geussing you 'aint here to see me - What can I do for you, Honey Chops!?"

Ramon stared as the man ran away, screaming and waving his arms violently in the air...

_What a shame... _He thought _And he was a proper cutie!_

When he was a kid, nobody thought it to point out his slightly different personality - They just apprecaited the fact that one day, whilst he was applying his purple lipstick, he would look in the mirror and realise himself that he wasn't exactly applying the lipstick for his lady friends...

He still hadn't...

He still thought that he was just being _friendly_ to the 'Male Cuties' that came to, and ran away from, Reinhold Manor.

He looked at the distant clock tower, He couldn't see the time, but knew that it would soon be time to go back to his servant quarters at Reinhold Manor to retire for the night...

_**The next day...**_

"Ugh! Where is that slacker?" Hissed Dahlia, to Matthew. "Where?"

"Applying his lipstick, My Lady..."

As the two of them waited, they suddenly heard a high pitched scream from above them -

"Oh my god! That's why I wear lipstick!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!"

Dahlia and Matthew laughed to themselves -

"That's what you call 'coming out'..."

It appears that this day was the first day of the rest of Ramon's life...

**Yes - It's short. It kinda has to be when I'm writing stories for *Checks back a chapter* THIRTEEN characters! Anyway - Ramon would appreciate it if he could say a few words:**

**"Thanks, Honey! As you probably know, I'm kinda sensitive - Please review me, or I'll be sad..."**

**Take notice - He is a most wise servant...**

**:)**


	3. Caffiene Situation: Simon!

**I couldn't think of what to write for Simon. He probably gets left out 'cos he's kinda boring - Still, I won't leave him out again...**

**Simon's Story - Caffiene Situation...**

"Aah! Simon - You're here! Sit down, we're just about to have tea. Matthew, please tell the kitchen staff to bring a tea for me and Simon!"

That's what she'd normally say, and then they would sit and drink the tea. Today, however, Simon thought he'd try something different...

"Aah! Simon - You're here! Sit down, we're just about to have tea. Matthew, please tell the kitchen staff to bring a tea for me and Simon!"

"Actually, Auntie Dahlia - Well, I heard those girls, Lucy and Adrea in the cafe talking about something called _Coffee. _Apparently, it's wonderful stuff - I'd quite like to try it..."

Simon, normally a snobby and quiet young man, would usually stick to his usual routine, but after he'd realised how boring this was getting, decided to try something else as part of his 'new routine'...

....What a mistake.

As the variety of cakes and drinks arrived, Simon picked up his drink and took a sip...

"Weeeeeee! Kyaaaaa! I love it coffeeeeee! I love it, I love it, I love it! Wee heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Simon ran out of the room, knocking over several cups and plates on the way...

"Did he enjoy it, my lady?" Asked Matthew, peeping his head round the door...

"I'm not sure what to think," Replied Dahlia. "But I'd rather he didn't drink it again - I don't think that St. Mystere is quite ready for 'Hyper Simon' just yet..."

"Quite right, My Lady, Quite right..."

It appears that this was the first day of the rest of Simon's life...

**Yes - I know it's not as good as Ramon's story, but I don't really have much to work with - Still, I hope you like it! Thanks to my Sister's friend who shall, at her own request, go nameless, for the title for this story! : )**

**Next time - Dahlia's in the spotlight, but I don't know what to do - That's where you come in! Pwease hewp me....**


End file.
